bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nettle
A narcissistic but playful Sylveon who lives with the other Eeveelution crew at the Eevee Oasis in the Great Plains. Nettle is arguably the oldest in the oasis, his strength just under Tesla (Jolteon) in terms of power. Skills and Abilities As other Sylveon Nettle can calm others by contact with his ribbon-like feelers. These feelers are dexterous and capable of grasping and grabbing things. He can lift light objects with these same feelers and utilize them for hunting, usually by subduing prey species of Pokemon before quickly snapping their necks. Nettle is a trained Pokemon and unfortunately cannot remember every single move in his moveset. To maximize his moves strengths, Nettle limits himself in learning only four techniques at any one time. While he is strong, Nettle was not trained to be a Special Attacker and thus most of the moves he knows suffers for his lack of knowledge in appropriate output of strength. Personality While Nettle is vain and doesn't seem to take anything seriously Nettle is actually very passionate about his friends and the one he holds loving affection for. Nettle believes himself to be a gift to the world and the oasis and does his best to do the rest of the Eeveelution group proud. Nettle tries hard to support everyone and passively keeps things calm with his calming presence. Despite his own abilities as a Sylveon, Nettle is more Jolly in nature and isn't above being optimistic and cheery. Life puts a spring in his step and he springs back from upsetting situations quickly. Nettle can sometimes act like a petulant kit when something breaks his mood but it never lasts for very long. Just as well, Nettle cannot hold grudges for very long and is more content with letting bygones be bygones. Nettle holds an adventurous and rebellious spirit at heart and is not adverse to striking out on his own for the day. It was this spirit that brought him to the oasis originally. He seeks bringing things back to the oasis to 'improve' it all the time. Nettle covets 'pretty' things, mostly shiny rocks and flowers he finds in the plains. His den is a glimmering burrow of the treasures he collected after arriving. His prized object is a large translucent orange orb with six red stars suspended inside of it. He believes the stars to signify all his friends in the oasis which makes it all the more special. Nettle's interests in mates leans exclusively towards male Pokemon. He has no interest in females romantically but is happy to befriend them. History Nettle was hatched from a specifically bred egg in Silver City from an Eevee mother and Ambipom father. Nettle never knew his parents as he was raised from the first day of hatching to be a battling Pokemon. His trainer had been developing a team of Eeveelutions and Nettle was destined to become the team's Leafeon, hence his plant-like name. He spent the first two years of his life subjected to rigorous training honing his physical strength and speed. Once his trainer believed he was ready to evolve into a Leafeon and finish his training, they set out to the Great Plains to find a Mossy Rock that could be used to evolve the Eevee. Nettle had no desire to be stuck to a life of intense battle after his rigorous childhood and did not want to be what his trainer wanted him to be either. He managed to run away from his trainer when they crossed a band of pirates traveling west and an intense battle erupted. Nettle wandered the plains and eventually came across a beautiful place known locally as the 'oasis'. The First Friend While patrolling the fields around the oasis Nettle came across an injured Pokemon wandering around. Nettle had approached, glad to see another of his species line, but was mistaken for an aggressive display and attacked. Luckily for Nettle, the Pokemon was too damaged to put up a strong fight and Nettle defeated them handily. He helped the Pokemon back to the oasis, which they now live to this day. Nettle is content to let Tesla assume the role of the oasis' protector, as he's sure she could defeat him in a serious battle. Relationship Guide *Tesla - The first Eeveelution that Nettle met. Nettle respects Tesla and will often pull back his extravagance or vain attitudes with her around to keep him in check. *Irithyll - Nettle likes the Glaceon and is aware of her crush on him. Though he doesn't return her affections, he isn't above teasing her with lewd insinuations. *Salem - Endeared by Salem's try-hard dark nature, Nettle believes he's really a sweetheart and is very affectionate towards him. *Bastet - Nettle finds Bastet a little standoffish but enjoys her calm demeanor among the sillier inhabitants of the Eevee Oasis. *Aquarius - As he is the youngest, Nettle often still talks and treats the Vaporeon as a kit. He finds his antics amusing as long as he isn't the target of pranks. Category:Characters